MAAF
by uchizuki RirinIin
Summary: /" Aku takut . hiks . aku takut kau akan.../" Maaf , aku minta maaf "/ Woi! Jangan ganggu dia! "/ " Tenang saja, aku di sini " / Bad summary, saya memang gak bisa buat summary, RnR /


**MAAF © UCHIZUKI RIRINIIN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SUMMARY : /" Aku takut . hiks . aku takut kau akan.../" Maaf , aku minta maaf "/ Woi! Jangan ganggu dia! "/ " Tenang saja, aku di sini " / Bas summary, saya memang gak bisa buat summary, RnR /**

**Rated : T**

**Gendre : Romance/Drama**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Kata tak beraturan**

**A/N : Terima flame yg membangun ^_^**

**_MAAF_**

**Sakura POV **

Disinilah aku, di bukit yg hanya diketahui oleh aku dan sahabat terdekatku. Temppat dimana aku menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan pendertaan bersama sahabatku.

Namaku Haruno Sakura . Hidupku selalu digandrungi masalah . Terkadang aku merasa kesal dengan hidupku, tetapi disisi lain aku juga merasa senang karena ada sahabat dan teman-teman yang selalu menyemangati ku.

**Normal POV**

" " gumam sakura, samar — samar terdengar oleh sahabatnya

# o iya hampir saja. Sahabat Sakura, kalian pasti bisa menebak sahabatnya itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...Ino

" ada apa sakura? " ino pun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah sakura yang terlihat sedih.

" hah tidak ada, hanya saja ... ? " sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya

" hanya saja apa ? "

" hanya saja, aku terpikir dengan keluargaku " jawab sakura " aku tak tahan lagi, aku selalu merasa frustasi di rumah itu, aku tidak merasa dihargai di rumah itu ak – aku ..." tak lama kemudian bulir-bulir bening dari matanya pun keluar. " aku merasa semua orang membenciku " sambung sakura

"aku tidak membencimu " jawab ino

" itu kan kau, bukan yang lain " sakura menghapus air matanya

" sudahlah sakura, mungkin itu cuma perasaan kau saja ! Lebih baik kita pulang hari sudah mulai senja! "

Mereka pun berjalan untuk pulang keruma masing-masing. Rumah sakura berbeda arah dengan Ino, di perjalanaan mereka pun berpisah. Ketika ia sudah tidak berjalan dengan Ino lagi tiba-tiba ...

" SAKURA ! " suara itu! mengingatkan sakura ke masalalunya.

Sakura tak mau menengok kebelakangnya, maka dari itu sakura lari. Orang yang memanggil sakura pun mengejar sakura.

" Sakura tunggu ..." suara baritone itu memanggil sakura

Akhirnya orang itu berhasil mengejar sakura dan menggenggam tangan sakura. Sedangkan sakura hanya menunduk tak berani menatap orang tersebut.

" Sakura ! " lirih orang itu, tak lama kemudian terdengarlah isakan.

" hiks ... hiks ... a - apa s - sasuke? Mau apa l - lagi? " ya benar orang yang berambut raven yang memegang tangan sakura adalah Uchiha Sasuke

" maafkan aku " gumam sasuke

" aku takut ... hiks ... aku takut kau akan ... " belum selesai sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya tiba- tiba sasuke mengecupnya singkat, sakura membatu

" gomen, gomenasai Sakura " gumam sasuke

" aku rasa aku harus pergi " ucap sakura

" jangan pergi, jangan biarakan aku sendiri lagi " ucap sasuke

" kenapa? Kenapa dulu kau meninggalkan aku " tanya sakura, " aku harus pergi Sasuke! " lanjut sakura. Tetapi sasuke menggenggam tangan sakura erat.

" lepaskan aku sasuke "

" …." Sasuke tak berkutik

" kumohon, lepaskan aku! " sasuke pun melepaskan sakura, lalu sakura lari menjauhi sasuke

**_MAAF_**

**Sakura POV**

** ' **kenapa? Kenapa dia datang lagi? ' aku berlari menjauhi sasuke. Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah, ketika di perjalanan aku melihat beberapa preman menuju kearah ku dan menggodaku. Kenapa hidupku selalu penuh dengan penderitaan ? Aku tak kuat dengan semua ini

" Hai cantik ! Godain kita dong " goda preman bertaring, kisame

" lepaskan aku, dasar baka ! " bentak sakura

" tak akan " sambung deidara

" lepas … lepaskan aku.. lepas " sakura meronta

" WOI !, lepaskan dia " ucap seseorang. Tunggu, sepertinya aku tau orang ini, yap dugaan ku benar, ternyata Sasuke dia mengikuti ku sampai sini.

"siapa kau nturuh – nyuruh kami? Sok keren lagi -_-" "ucap kisame

**Normal POV **

" heh, kau tak tau ya siapa aku ?, makanya kalau bergaul itu ama orang pinter, jangan ama preman aja , dasar baka " celoteh sasuke panjang

" maju kau " tantang deidara

" kau menantang ku, cih " remeh sasuke, kemudian bertarunglah ke tiga orang tersebut

" buagh "

" tuak "

" bugh "

"gh ... "

Kedua preman tersebut babak belur,sedangkan sasuke hanya terluka sedikit di wajahnya. Kemudian sakura menghampiri sasue.

" sa–sasuke apa kau tidak apa – apa ? " sakura menghampiri sasuke dengan wajah kawatir.

" aku tidak apa – apa, aww " rintih sasuke sambil memegang rahangnya

" kau harus aku obati, ayo ikut aku " ajak sakura

" hn " tanpa sakura lihat sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya.

**_MAAF_**

" lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi ya " ucap sakura sambil mengobati sasuke

" hn, kau mengkhawatir kan ku ya " goda sasuke

" bu-bukan itu, tapi ... " sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan menunduk

" tapi apa? "

" aku hanya tak mau kehilangan mu lagi sasuke, sudah lengkap masalah yang ada di hidupku, aku hanya tak mau menambah banyak masalah lagi yang ada dalam hidupku, aku muak dengan semua ini sasuke " tak lama kemudian keluarlah bulir – bulir bening dari mata sakura.

" sudahlah jangan menangis, maaf telah meninggalkan mu dulu " ucap sasuke sambil menyeka air mata sakura dan kemudian memeluknya

" aku takut ... hiks ... aku takut kau akan meninggalkan ku seperti dulu "

**_MAAF_**

# flashback mode on #

" ohayu sasuke-kun " ucap sakura dengan berbinar

" hn " hanya sakura lah yang dapat mengartikannya

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sakura berkunjung ke rumah sasuke. Tetapi laki – laki berambut raven ini masih tidur dan sakura membangunkannya

" apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini sasuke-kun ? " ucap sakura

" hn "

" aaaaa, sasuke-kun " rengek sakura dengan nada manjanya

'" ayo ke taman " ajak sasuke

' huh selalu saja begini, yasudah lah ' batin sakura

** TAMAN ^_^**

" hmm, sakura ! " gumam sasuke, tapi masih terdengar oleh sakura

" ya sasuke-kun ? "

" apakah kau mencintaiku ? " seketika sakura membatu

" ng-ng t-tentu s-saja aku m-me-mencintai s-sasuke-kun "

" mmm, jka kau mencintaiku kau harus berjanji tak akan marah mendengar ini "

" apa itu? Aku jadi penasaran ? "

" ng-ng gomen aku harus pergi jauh meninggalkan konoha " ucap sasuke sambil menatap sakura, onyx dan emerland bertemu

" k-kenapa? Kapan ? bagaimana? Kapan kau kembali? " sederetan pertanyaan menghujam sasuke

" aku pergi besok, kemungkinan kecil aku akan kembali " sesaat kemudian terdengarlah isakan dari sakura

" hiks... kenapa? Hiks... kenapa? "

" sakura dengar kan aku, kau tau aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk kembali, gomennasai sakura-chan "

Di dalam mobil sasuke hanya keheningan yang ada

Keesokan harinya, sasuke berangkat dri konoha, sakura tidak ikut mengantar sasuke pergi, dia lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri dikamar dan menangis. Sasuke yang menyadari akan hal itu hanya membiarkan skura, ia berpikir mungkin ini yang terbaik

Setelah kepergian sasuke dari konoha, sakura memiliki banyak masalah, masaah dengan keluarga contohnya, ibu dn ayahnya selalu bertengkar dan dia selalu kena imbasnya, biasanya apabila ada sasuke dia selalu menenangkan sakura dan memberi jalan keluar yang baik.

# flashback mode off #

" maafkan aku sakura, aku tak akan meninggal kan mu lagi, aku akan selalu menjagamu, akan selalu melindungimu. Aku selalu disina dan ada untuk mu " ucap sasuke

**=FIN=**

Maaf apa bila ada salah kata, karena manusia tiada yang sempurna. Trimakasih telah membaca fic ini RnR ya readers ^_^


End file.
